Digital Dimension
by digiagent
Summary: well, a group of friends go on a roadtrip. and they all find they are digidestined. it is told in first-person perspective. please read and review like a responsible person.


/BoringBlurb  
  
...boring blurb  
  
: Please note that I do not own Digimon. If I did, I will be the happiest man alive. Yet, If I really owned Digimon, nobody would probably like it because I come up with the worst story lines ever! Basically, it would suck if I owned Digimon. But, it doesn't mean my fan fics suck! I mean, the attacks are off, and the characters may be out of character, but that's the joy of making a fanfic! At least I think this fanfic doesn't suck! If anything, if a lot of people like my fan fics, I might send them to the creator of Digimon himself and see if he would make it Season 6 or 7 (don't know whats going in Japan right now, but I am sure it's Season 5! ~ if there even IS a season 5...i hope there will be.) Anyways, on with the fanfic! :  
  
...end of boring blurb!  
  
/begin Fanfic ep1  
  
...Fanfic started!  
  
--1. Definition of Reality--  
  
Reality. The general meaning of "reality" is the state of being real. And "real" - well, it means, not fake. - Like you smack yourself upside the head, take a sobriety test to see if you are drunk and/or high, and it's still there. It's not like you get all these riches and then you wake up, in a state of reality, and dissapointment. Reality can even spell relief, if you dream about being hunted down by the mafia, waking up back in reality sure gives you relief after a while.  
  
I know for sure what is happening around here is said to be real, but sometimes I wonder if it is just a really vivid dream...Maybe it is.  
  
My name is Henry "Koushiro" Jones. I've been on a road trip with my friends Melissa, Bart, and Sue. We've been sleeping in separate hotel rooms so it won't seem like a foursome -- We only like each other as friends anyways.  
  
A few weeks before this roadtrip, my friend Jesse got me the D3 that I've always coveted. I selected my favorite digimon - Gatomon. I wore the belt clip like it said in the manual - as that's how it's supposed to be used. It didn't take long until the first battle, which I won. While my friends and I were planning this road trip, packing and all, I've had the D3 with me. When it went off, I said I had to use the bathroom. It went off pretty often, and I blamed my watch for being defective. Barholomew was joking around about buying me Detrol LA. Then I decided to just shut the beeping off and let it alone for a while.  
  
So we are in the hotel now. Today, we made it to Miami, Florida. I opened the windows to get some fresh air (the guy who showed us around the hotel room was quite flatulent), set up my computer, and we played Monopoly on it until 10pm at night. Then it was time to rest up for our next stop - Coshocton, Ohio.  
  
I took the D3 out of my pocket (still had it with me), and put it in the closet. I went to bed and 43 minutes later, a flash of light - like lightning - flashed. I closed my window thinking there was going to be a thunderstorm. But I heard no thunder. I saw a flash of light come from my closet. Then there were a few sparks. Now I know that this is surreality right here - because when I opened my closet, my D3 was glowing. I picked it up, and looked at it. Then my monitor started to glow. I went to shut off my monitor - when I said, "Heeyyy - the damn thing is already off. What the hell?" I went to push the power button anyways, when a map showed on the screen. It looked kind-of like the map on my D3. Thinking that reality has left my life, I just did what they did in season 2, and I got sucked in.  
  
I found myself in a place that looked familiar to me. It looked like the Selentic Age in Myst. I saw I was wearing clothes that I never thought I would wear - all black? I walked around and found some creature that resembled Gummymon, and some other creature was beating the crap out if him. That other creature resembled Agumon - except that he was black with red eyes.  
  
"What the clown-f***?" I said to myself. "Are those two actually digimon?...No. I'll wake up soon."  
  
Gummymon seemed to be in severe pain. And the Agumon-like creature was enjoying it. Gummymon was calling for help. I had a machetti in my pocket ....(Pocket? I was wearing my undies! And I don't remember even owning this attire!...Oh well..anyways...) I felt it poking my leg And it hurt a little. You don't feel pain in dreams - I said to myself. So I pulled the machetti out of my pocket and ran up to that Agumon-like creature and slashed its back. It was enough to kill him, but before he died, he attacked me with what last energy he had. Now I know I'm not dreaming!  
  
Gummymon went up to me and said, "Thank you for saving me from BlackAgumon."  
"No problem, but you're still in serious pain."  
  
My D3 started glowing. Immediately, Gummymon got healed.  
  
"Oh-kaaaayyy," I said, "What the hell is this?"  
"I am Gummymon, and I am your digimon."  
"Whatever you say..."  
"Hey, your digivice glowed and I got healed."  
"Yeah?"  
"Obviously, there's got to be a connection. I am your digimon."  
"Okay. Whatever. Right now, I want someplace to crash. Have my questions answered in the morning."  
"Ok."  
  
So Gummymon and I walked through a path and found a cave where we slept.  
  
The next morning we continued on that path, and we ran into my friend Jesse 10 minutes later.  
  
"Yo, what up?" he said.  
"Hey." I replied. "I guess you managed to get here, too?"  
"Yeah, and meet DemiVeemon."  
"Good morning." I said.  
"Hey," DemiVeemon replied.  
"Who's your digimon?" Jesse asked  
"Gummymon." I replied  
"Hello," Gummymon said.  
"So how did you get here, Jesse?" I asked.  
"You know how I always walk around with my D3?" Jesse replied.  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, I went for my morning walk through that trail we discovered, and I guess I stumbled on a digital gate..."  
"Ahh."  
"How did you get here?"  
"The feeling of surreality last night drove me crazy enough to get my D3 and, well, you know what the season 2 kids did..."  
"Ohh."  
"Yeah. Lightning, no thunder. Sparks. A glowing D3. Off monitor suddenly turns on. What more do you need?"  
"I see what you're saying."  
"I hear something..." Gummymon said.  
"What is it?" I asked  
"A girl's voice. She's screaming. And she's headed our way"  
"Maybe it's Harpymon or Bansheemon."  
"It's not a digimon..."  
"Whatthef***isthiss***?!" the girl screamed. "Get away!"  
  
The stranger turned out to be Melissa.  
  
"And how did you get here?" I asked in a surprised tone.  
"No clue." she replied.  
"Who were you yelling at?"  
"This creature who calls herself Poromon."  
"Poromon. What's wrong with Poromon?"  
"A bird's HEAD with wings and a feather growing out of its head."  
"So?"  
"Wherever I go, it follows me. Scary. It is against me - stalking me - until the time comes to kill me"  
"Gummymon, you take the honors of explaning this to Melissa."  
"Well, I don't see why you have trouble explaining this to her," Gummymon responded, "but here goes..."  
  
Gummymon explained, "Okay, you see, Poromon follows you because she is your digimon, and well, you are her tamer. She is not against you - and she will never kill you. Actually, Poromon is here to protect you. Get the picture?"  
  
Melissa moved her hands around thinking the whole thing over. "Okay. So I suddenly get warped here, just to see this creature all up in my face saying, 'Hello. I'm Poromon. I'm your digimon.' And this creature is just here to protect me?"  
  
"Yes."  
"Okay."  
  
Poromon arrived from where Melissa was running.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry for freaking out." Melissa said.  
"I'm sorry if I scared you." Poromon replied.  
"It's my fault."  
"Okay. I forgive you either way."  
"So," I asked, "You were just warped here?"  
Melissa replied, "I guess..."  
"Hey!" Jesse yelled, "The invisible man is here!"  
"Oh," I laughed (Jesse and I have the joke about the invisible man, its our joke), "Sorry. Melissa, this is my friend Jesse. And that's his digimon DemiVeemon."  
  
They exchanged their "hellos." Jesse started to hit on Melissa when I gave him the "glare of death," an angry glare which told him, "If you don't shut up, I'll kill you." He shut up, giving me the look that said, "Oh yeah, she's your girl." I looked back at him with a look that said, "I like her, but she's not my girlfriend. Back off."  
  
(The fun thing is, Jesse and I can have an entire conversation with just our facial expressions!)  
  
"Why are we just standing here?" Gummymon asked  
"Yeah, let's get a move on!" Poromon said.  
  
So we just kept walking on the same path Gummymon and I began walking on.  
  
"What is this red thing I've got?" Melissa asked.  
"It's - your digivice." I replied.  
"Yeah, you need it," Poromon added.  
"We all have one," I said.  
"Except mine is blue," Jesse showed his D3.  
"And mine is a translucent purple," I said. "Light shines through it. It looks kinda cool."  
"Don't lose it, keep it with you at all times. You'll never know when you need it."  
"Okay," Melissa said.  
  
Suddenly, some digimon came out of nowhere.  
  
"Hello." it said  
"Hey." "Yo." "Hi" "Hello demonic creature of death" "He's evil, what's your problem?" "He's gonna kill you!"  
"I am Redrumon. And you are toast."  
"Really." "Huh?" "I'm Melissa, who you kiddin'?" "That--was a threat." "You don't know." "Pure blonde."  
"Ha ha - Redrumon - say that name backwards," I said.  
"Nomurder. He's not dangerous now!" Gummymon said with an edge of humor.  
"Nomurder is not my name.. It's Redrumon, and you will die! Spike Blast!"  
"Oh s***. His Spike Blast attack kills."  
"Well, what do we do?" I asked.  
"No idea."  
"We're toast."  
  
Just as the spikes were about to hit us, something strange happened. The digimon started to glow.  
  
"Gummymon digivolve to Terriermon"  
"DemiVeemon digivolve to Veemon"  
"Poromon digivolve to Hawkmon"  
  
The spikes hit the 3 digimon, yet there was no effect.  
  
"Wow." I said.  
"Cool." Jesse said  
"What the f***?" Melissa said  
"Oh, whoopity-doo!" Redrumon said. "SPIKE BLAST!"  
  
"Terrier Tornado!"  
"Vee Headbutt!"  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
The three attacks destroyed Redrumon's attack and hit Redrumon, throwing him far away.  
  
"Welp, he won't be a threat to humanity anymore," I said.  
"Yep." "Uh huh."  
  
Well, I guess reality has some strangeness involved. Who would have known that the digital world was actually, well, real? This first incident was pretty different. And I'm sure there will be plenty more around the corner. I'm hoping that nothing very terrible will happen, but I can't really say that. It's reality. You will never know. 


End file.
